gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:The Milkman
__TOC__ Welcome Hi, welcome to GTA Wiki. Thanks for contributing to the User:The-Milkman page, and for taking interest in the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything, or as alternatives, leave a post on a forum, or refer to the Help pages. -- Dan the Man 1983 (Talk) 10:21, September 29, 2011 RE: Damn. Thanks for telling me, bro; I'll fix it in a minute. Also, I'm looking forward to your GTA V review. Nice Kamina avatar, BTW. :) -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 06:58, September 13, 2013 (UTC) :I haven't read your newest blog, yet, but I will. As for now, the 'Crew' pages don't work, since we still don't have a special space for them (like the Posse pages in RDWiki). :-- ILan (XD • • Home ) 07:07, September 13, 2013 (UTC) ::And then it'll be in the 'GTA Wiki' namespace... -_- -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 07:22, September 13, 2013 (UTC) :::Well, I can always contact Wikia to add a 'Crew' namespace (although I'm not sure they'll do it or something). I actually against adding this 'Crew' namespace, 'cos, as seen on RDWiki, it leads to a mess. But, well, what can I do, it's stronger base... When I'll have this thing settled, I'll inform you. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 07:32, September 13, 2013 (UTC) ::::Friend request accepted :) -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 07:51, September 13, 2013 (UTC) :::::I'll consider joining your crew. As for now, I'm interested in boosting the wiki's crew. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 07:57, September 13, 2013 (UTC) ::::::These criteria are a little bit harsh. Everyone should join the crew. I'll see what I can do with that. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 08:03, September 13, 2013 (UTC) :::::::Check this. Just give your image a proper name and a fitting license you're good :) -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 08:16, September 13, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::Well, you can name it like "DaiZaibatsu-logo", and I think there's a license for logos. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 08:32, September 13, 2013 (UTC) It´s me Krashier. ^^ ULP contact Contact just sounds more professional. But I am open to suggestions about a name change that might incorporate his GTA V appearances. Tom Talk 08:45, September 25, 2013 (UTC) :And the GTA IV credits too? Tom Talk 08:56, September 25, 2013 (UTC) :I checked and in the IV credits he's listed as "United Liberty Paper". I think it would be best to just leave it as it is for now. Tom Talk 09:04, September 25, 2013 (UTC) Reply I didn't do it, I think someone edited the script to allow it, but I don't know who. Also, why do you have "councilor" and "wikia star" there? Tom Talk 09:14, September 29, 2013 (UTC) I think it was Ilan. VaultBoy Tom (Talk | ) 09:16, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Because I am both of those things. And thanks, I'll go hit up Ilan. The Milkman | I always . 09:21, September 29, 2013 (UTC) :Well, on here you're just an editor. That could be misleading to users, they might actually think that you're a staff member. Tom Talk 09:24, September 29, 2013 (UTC) :My bad. I don't know if there's any way to remove it, it was put there by Wikia staff. The Milkman | I always . 09:34, September 29, 2013 (UTC) :Really? Why? Tom Talk 09:35, September 29, 2013 (UTC) :http://www.wikia.com/Stars/The_Milkman The Milkman | I always . 09:44, September 29, 2013 (UTC) RE: You can do it through MediaWiki. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 14:06, September 29, 2013 (UTC) :I'll search the code for you. You can also ask Dodo8 for help. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 14:25, September 29, 2013 (UTC) ::I can understand these codes pretty well, but I can't write them since I don't know MediaWiki coding. For our wiki I asked a Spanish contributor from the Spanish GTA Wiki. Here's his page. Dodo8 [[User talk:Dodo8|''